Beautiful Minerva, Let Down Your Hair!
by minni
Summary: Minerva’s too uptight, WAY too uptight, so Albus bets her that she can’t wear her hair down for a day! But how badly does it backfire?
1. bet

Don' t you just hate it when the plot bunnies attack you?  Bwahaha, I can't get rid of them!...so here is the result of them.  I'm sure this has been done before, infact, I'm almost positive, but here is my version!  

Summary: Minerva's too uptight, WAY too uptight, so Albus bets her that she can't wear her hair down for a day!  But how badly does it backfire?  

Not my characters, not my story, and more than likely, not my plot.

*********************************************************

Beautiful Minerva, Let Down Your Hair!

            Albus strolled lightly down the hall towards his office, there was going to be a meeting between he and Minerva to discuss a few matters relating to the womping willow and Remus.  Only did he hear the commotion when Minerva's voice was carried through the whole of the corridor.  "What on Earth are you doing Mr. Potter?!"

            "I-I was just um…practicing the lesson for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

            "Which would be what?  How to repel the entire student body!  Kindly take you knickers off your head, and get to your dormitory.  Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your _outrageous display." _

            Albus turned the corner and stared at the oddly played scene.  Despite his first impression, the knickers were only on his head, and he was indeed fully clothed; Minerva was fuming.  He could tell just by seeing her face.  Her nostrils were flared, her cheeks were red, and her hands were in fists; not surprising given her tone.  "Is there something _wrong Professor?"_

            Her eyes flashed towards him, "I've taken care of it."

            He nodded, afraid if he made her even the slightest madder, his life would surely be over.  She truly reminded him of a tabby cat, had she been in her animagus form, her claws would have been out, and her teeth bared.  He swallowed, "Shall we come to my office then, if you are finished with the student?"

            "Very well."

            He let out his hand, and she slid her arm through his.  The two of them found their way up the staircase to Albus's office, and they both headed towards the desk; Minerva took the opposing seat, and Albus the one behind it.  They stared at eachother silently as the clocked ticked by, second by second, Albus finally spoke.  "You really shouldn't have been so hard on him you know."

            "You can't honestly tell me that the horrific display was actually to your liking.  Honestly!  The boy was wearing knickers on his head!"

            "Oh come now, you weren't ever young and crazy?  Adolescents aren't thinking straight all the time, the hormones are what you call…raging about."

            "Honestly, sometimes I think you're as crazy as those idiot children.  Hormones?  What do **_hormones_** have to do with the boy wearing knickers on his head!  Wearing his dirty knickers on his head, did you hear what I just said?"

            He thought slowly, feeling a wide grin come across his face.  He'd just been hit with a wicked, wicked idea.  "Obviously the fair Minerva McGonagall has never done anything childish in her life."

            "I've done just as many childish things as the next person.  That still doesn't give him the right to wear knickers on his head."

            "I say you've never done anything childish in your life.  Miss 'high and mighty stay out of my way' McGonagall, I say you've never done one thing that you would have been seen as childish."

            "Let's not get into an argument over something as idiotic as what I have or haven't done.  The issue, is the student!"  She was getting mad again, obviously feeling something unpleasant coming on, but Albus wasn't about to let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

            "No, the issue is you being too hard on the student.  I'll bet you ten galleons that you couldn't do anything childish, even if you tried."

            She glared at him, nostrils flared, lips pinched together.  "What do you have in mind?"

            "Wear your hair down for the whole day, infront of the students, and a little bit of enthusiasm may help you get slightly more spontaneous."

            "Spontaneous?"

            "Well we can't pretend like you aren't strict.  I'll give you whatever you wish if you uh…let your hair down for a day."

            She stared at him, he felt as if he were being searched over for some crime that he hadn't committed.  He could see her brain cells working quickly in her head, she wasn't going to like the idea, but Minerva McGonagall, as he had found through the years was never one to put down a challenge, this seemed to be the perfect one.  "A day?  That's all?"

            "A day."

            "If I do it, will you _swear_ that you'll give me something that I want?"

            "I suppose so, of course it ought to be in reason."

            "I want a book; a new one."

            "Easier said than done Minerva.  So tomorrow then?"

            "Don't push your luck," she said, her Scottish brogue bringing a slight twinge to his ears, "tomorrow I will wear my hair down, but don't you dare do anything foolish."

            "Don't worry," he smiled, "I won't."


	2. The Fair Minerva McGonagall

Chapter two: The fair Minerva McGonagall.

The next day, Albus strolled lightly towards the Great Hall, things were looking up…or down in the case of Minerva's hair.  Albus had never seen it down before, and was rather curious to see it; even as a student the 'fair Minerva McGonagall' as he had gotten used to calling her, had never even once let her hair down.  Every once in a while he had seen her in braids, but never literally down along her back.  He almost wondered just how it really was.

            As he approached the staff table, it came to his knowledge that Minerva wasn't there, which slightly came as a surprise; she was always early.  Then again, the fact that she would probably be talked about for the rest of the day could be a reason for her lack or presence.  The minutes ticked by, and he couldn't take his eyes off of the large entrance doors.  

            The students were looking at him awkwardly, he knew exactly what they were thinking_, "why haven't we started eating yet?!"  _But that was totally and completely a different story, they would know the minute she walked through those doors…and they **_did_**the moment she walked through.

Minerva walked slowly down the space between the house tables, not bothering to make eye contact with anyone but Albus.  Albus however, was really the one unable to look anywhere else.  Her hair was…_long_; it covered all of her back, and maybe even a few inches lower than that.  He knew it would be long, but that was definitely overdoing it.  Oh and the color?  Ha!  Dark heaps of black, mountains of black, and what color were some of those highlights?  Red?  Brown?  He almost thought he would fall to the floor in awe, he found himself almost gasping for air leading him to believe he _would_ fall to the floor from shock.

            She smiled questionably at Albus, and sat down at her seat next to him.  He swallowed, and looked at the students, "Breakfast is served," he projected, and food was promptly put on plates.  Many of the students turned and ate, others, much like Albus, didn't take their eyes off of the fair Professor McGonagall.  She seemed to be very much aware of the eyes on her, but turned to Albus quickly.

            "You understand that you are in for a very rude awakening considering how everyone is staring at me, do you not?"

            "I do not think any of them are meaning to stare at you; you look extremely different without your hair up, and I find myself wanting to stare at you."  _'Bad move,'_ he thought quickly_, 'Did I have to say that?  Oh holy Bertie Bott beans, why did I say that?  Am I…?  Oh Merlin, I'm starting to flirt with her.'_

She sat back in her chair and stared at him with even the slightest hint of a smile, "So the Great Albus Dumbledore feels compelled to stare at the lonely transfiguration teacher?"

            "Forgive my impudence, but recent evidence would point you out to be a _beautiful_ lonely transfiguration teacher."

            She smiled, and batted her eyes a few times.  _'Since when does she have those long eyelashes?  I've never noticed them before.'_

            "You're just saying that to be nice," she started to blush ever so slightly.

            "No, I'm saying that to keep you from thinking about the millions of eyes on you right now.  Other than that, I tell no lies; as logic shows you obviously _are_ attractive."

            Her cheeks went completely pink, and she bowed her head slightly.  "Well I thank you for the compliment, though as much of a lie it is, it's a sweet thing for you to say."

            '_What am I doing!?  I'm flirting with the deputy headmistress, also my previous student of, how long has it been?  Thirteen years?  Oh Merlin, that has to make her what; thirty-five?  Me thinks I'm in deep, deep, deep, deep water.  When did she get so attractive?  When did I start flirting with her???'_

            "I thought I said I don't lie," he grinned.

            "Well you are obviously a liar, because everyone lies; you just did," she nodded her head, and made a long glance at the entrance doors.  "I need to leave and get the lesson plans ready for this morning."  She left after that, leaving Albus to ogle at the ocean of black that was her hair; and thinking seriously about his feelings for his deputy.  

"You are attractive,"he whispered slowly, and he, himself headed up towards his office in the tower.

            Hours later, Albus stared at the muggle clock that continuously ticked and tocked and cuckooed.  Not only had he not been able to focus all day, but he had a meeting that afternoon with probably an only person that would be able to know if there was something wrong with him…his brother. 

            Aberforth worked in the ministry part-time, and he and Albus had some business to discuss over some new developments.  

            The minutes ticked by, and Albus couldn't take his eyes off of the clock without getting paranoid over everything.  He was so into the clock, he didn't even look when the door finally did open.

            "That muggle clock still giving you a hard time?"

            He looked blankly at his brother.  "Ah, no, it's just a good way to pass the time.  So let's get this meeting over with."

            The both of them went and sat down at the chairs by the desk, Albus behind, and Aberforth infront.  Albus pulled out some papers in his desk, and handed them to his brother to read.  "Here are the blueprints, and the yellow paper is the contract."  His brother looked at Albus, then back at the prints.  "Is there something you want to tell me…on a personal basis?"

            "No, it's…it's…"

            "Minerva?"

            Albus breathed, "I thought we agreed not to read each other's minded when it was unwanted."

            "I didn't know it was unwanted.  Tell me before I have to see it for myself."

            "Why couldn't I be an only child," he groaned, and began telling about his sudden urge to dream about his deputy.  

            "So let me get this straight, you dared the woman to leave her hair down for a day, and you are just _suddenly_ overcome with a feeling to how does Alastor put it, mess around with the woman?"

            "I never said that I wanted to _mess around_ with her.  I just said that I've had…thoughts."

            "Did it ever occur to you that maybe you felt like this before?"

            "I think I would have known if I thought of her the way I am now.  I've always thought of her as a good friend yes, but never like I am now…now I'm just thinking of her as a…woman."

            "I'll give it to you straight dear brother, #1, she's always been a very attractive woman, you've just never let yourself notice it, #2, she's always been in your eye cam, and #3, this isn't the first time I've looked into your mind.  As faraway as they may be to you, I can still access your…inner thoughts."

            "So what are you saying, I've been eyeing her for years without my knowledge?"

            "Yes, I think you hit it right on the button."

            The two of them stared at eachother closely; Albus inhaled and exhaled slowly, this was so utterly unbelievable, he wasn't going crazy…but he'd always had these feelings?  _'I'm such an idiot.'_

            "So what do you propose I do?"

            "What any man would do…sweep her off her feet."

*********************************************

I'll leave notes too all reviewers at the end of the story.  I'm guessing one, maybe 2 more chappies, but that's the most.  If it isn't too much, could you guys maybe review for me???


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3: Confessions

            Albus walked slowly towards her classroom, pondering his thoughts over and over again.  Minerva was…different somehow to him, but there wasn't anything different about her…except; 'What_ difference should her hair being down be?  She's…okay, okay, I suppose she's been pretty from the start, but her hair being down shouldn't just make me go off my rocker like I am.._

His pace slowed down as her classroom threshold came into view.  He'd been doing nothing but think about her all day, why couldn't he simply walk through the threshold, and _talk_ to her._  'The woman has been one of my best friends for years, and I can't even talk to her!  I can't even…oh cheese and crackers!  And what the bloody hell does 'sweep her off her feet' mean?  _

"Albus?"

            He stopped dead in his tracks, as her voice carried through the hall.  Slowly, he turned to see a smile on her face.  His eyes darted quickly over her head, he was determined **not** to get ogle eyed.  "Good evening Minerva."

            "What brings you down here?"  She sounded awfully cheerful; not like the usual way she would act.  

            "I er had something to tal—tell you."

            "Do you want to talk in my office?  It's a wee bit more secluded." 

            He nodded his head slowly.  _'Oh Merlin, how am I going to do this?'_  He followed her towards her office, and sat down at a chair before her desk.  He stared, despite his earlier vow, and felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest at the sight of her.  Her long flowing hair lay magically over her shoulders, and seemed to meet so well with her deep blue eyes.  Her smooth complexion seemed to remind him slightly of vanilla ice cream, her lips…cherries; nice, red, smooth cherries.

            "So?" she prompted timidly, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

            "I er—well I," he panted, "how has your day been, what with your um, hair down and all?  The students say anything?"

            He watched a wide smile came on her face; she looked almost as if she were ready to laugh.  "You understand of course that the students I had today were mostly in the upper years?"

            He nodded slowly.  Color was coming to her cheeks, Minerva McGonagall, miss 'High and Mighty McGonagall' was blushing.  "Well, a few of them couldn't exactly pay attention.  I took quite a few notes away today."

            "Notes?  You didn't look at them, did you?"

            "I might have.  We should really get a sexual education class; I don't like what a few of them wrote."

            "Oh?"

            "Apparently they hadn't quite noticed that I wasn't as old as the rest of the staff.  Just some rather interesting things were written."

            _'The woman gets to read practical love letter from students, and I can't even stutter out the words I like you!  When does it end?'  _"You know, the students, were probably just getting used to the sight of you looking different."

            "Everyone has been saying that to me, it's rather idiotic, don't you think?  Even the staff looked at me oddly.  What difference should it make that my hair is down.  Everything is so completely strange today; it's as if it's my first day here in the history of Hogwarts."

            "You'd be surprised what a difference your hair can make.  It fills your complexion; you don't really look like the strict Professor McGonagall anymore…you look softer, easier to touch," he whispered with the last few words.

            He leaned back, and felt the need to cover his mouth, either that, or start banging his head on the desk.  _'What did I just say,'_ he groaned, and watched her facial expression change; instead of the color draining from her face, as he'd expected, she got slightly pinker.  "Albus," she whispered, and shook her head, "you sa—"

            "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he blurted, "I, I should go before I make a complete fool of myself."  He sat up hurriedly from his chair, and walked quickly towards the door.  He nearly reached the door before he felt her hand on his arm. 

             "Don't go."      

            That's all she said, two little itty bitty words, yet he was unable to move.  _'I'm in deep scum,_' he thought slowly, and looked into her pretty eyes.

            "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she spoke, just barely below a whisper; all that did intern for Albus was get his heart beating quicker than it already was.

            "You look beautiful today, that is what I wanted to say," he nodded, and faced the door again.  _'It's a lost cause.  I can't do it, she'd hate me forever if I told her._'  She pulled his arm away from the door, again, and stared him straight in the eye.

            "Don't lie to me Albus Dumbledore; I hate it when people lie to me."

            "I tell no lies," he smiled, "I should leave."

            "Do **_not_** open that door Albus.  I want to hear what you have to say."

            He stared at her.  He was so close to her, so desperately close.  She was centimeters away from him, and her hand had yet to be removed from his arm.  He could do it now, sound like a complete idiot, and do what his brother had said, but then what?  

            "Tell me."

            He took in a deep breath.  How was it that it looked so easy!  _'How are you supposed to tell a girl that you are falling hopelessly in-love with her?__  Idiot Alert, Idiot Alert, I'm twiddling my thumbs and I'm preparing to say "I love you", Holy Bertie Botts, when does it end!'_

            "You want me to tell you the truth Minerva?"

            "I would like it."

            He took in a deep breath, and stared directly in her eyes.  "I haven't been able to stop thinking about from the moment you walked through that door this morning.  You came in with your long, beautiful hair, and your dark eyes, and for the first time, I realized just exactly how I feel.  As stupid as it sounds Minerva, I've loved you for so long, and I can't believe it took me so long to finally realize it.  I'm an idiot all over, but I—"

            "You don't have to go any further," she whispered softly, and grasped his hand in hers.  "You're not an idiot," she smiled shyly; "You at least can admit what you want."

            "I want you," he whispered, and he brought his hand up to her face, and touched it softly.  Gently, he touched her cheek, grazing the pink spots, and ran his fingers along her smooth black hair.  She leaned slightly into his touch, and was happy to see the smile on her face.  Slowly, and cautiously, he leaned down, and touched his lips to hers.  Immediately warmth spread throughout his body, filling his nerves with excitement, and his lips to tingle madly.  He pulled away, and gazed at Minerva who had a wide smile upon her ruby red lips.

            "Would it be appropriate for me to say something now?" she sighed.

            "Yes," he nodded, feeling an abundance of butterflies in his stomach.  This was the moment of truth.

            "I want you too."

And he leaned in for another warm kiss.

Fin

***********************

            Thank you thank you thank you thank you reviewers!  You are my favoritest peoples in the whole wide world!  Here are your notes as promised.

Palanfanaiel- Here was your update!  I hope it was to your liking.

petriebird18- Bwahahaha, alright, a here's your more.  J

Emutet-Hopefully this wasn't too corny for you.  :-\  but here was your update!  I enjoyed reading your review!

snort a holic- there is always an up to having unanimous names, are there not? J  Glad you liked last chapter, hopefully this one was as good as you expected?

ash vault rose garden- Apparently…Dumbledore isn't the only one inlove?  [wink wink nudge nudge] ahh yes, the idea of minerva letting her hair down…a bit incomprehensive, but I like to be creative.

Liz O'Brien- only for you did I put the part about the letters.  :-) hope you liked the story, I had fun writing it!

Kbmaillist- hehe, I wish I could read minds…everyone does, so why keep it away from the writing world when I can?  Hope u liked the story.

Tristen-Potter- here's your more.  I know you read this story before I wuz able to put in the notes to the reviewers, incase read this again, I say THANK YOU!

BlackKat- Minerva & Albus?  I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE this couple…I truly believe in their relationship, therefore, I must write about it!  How could you be afraid of ticking someone off?  Romance is fun, and if someone give u a bad review, then let them rot!

Ali Irufan- Yes, I am VERY MUCH aware of how I varied the ages, I should have had a disclaimer or something.  Though from what I understand, fanfic is basically taking someone else's characters, and varying their personalities & situations for your own use.  Thank you for the review, you were great!

Daintress- Totally, they are TOTALLY meant to be w/ eachother, sorry, but I must express my opinion, glad it's the same as yours.  :-) Thanks for the review, you are a wonderful, spectacular, brilliant person…in other words you wrote me the longest review.  :-D

Rogueinker- naw, Minerva was interested. [grins impishly] I could have made her play hard to get, I was almost going to, but I decided I didn't have the time to do it.  I have spent the last 24 hours on a bus, and am ready to stop thinking, you understand?  Thanks for the review!  You're a big help!  

Evilwoman- I like humor, don't you?  :-D  I updated 4 u, I enjoyed reading ur review, I can't help but chuckle sometimes. 

LinZE- I posted, how soon this is, I do not know, but I wrote as fast as I could!  Thanks for reviewing!  Hope you liked the bit about the cherry & icecream…me thinks he was hungry for a number of things.

hogwarts_duo- I do not believe he literally swept her off her feet, did he?  I'm sorry, but he was confused, and so was I…so therefore, no foot sweeping was done; wait, no SWEEPING OFF THE FEET was done.  *~*

Whatever....()- You are perfectly correct in stating that the characters were out of character, and I should have posted a disclaimer or authors note.  Fanfiction, I believe is where you take someone elses character, and give them certain qualities, and alter their looks or personality if need be.  I bring forth the fact that this is quite a few years ago, and no one is the same when they are 72 as they are when they're 30 or so, are they?  Personality changes, and from that standpoint, I think it was perfectly acceptable to give the two different personalities.  You're review was a good piece of constructive criticism, and I thank you for it.

Layla()- are you kidding, of course they get together!  Hehe, hopefully it was sort-of what you imagined?

Jestana- blindsided?  Haha, couldn't have picked out a better word myself.  Hope the ending was what you were looking for!  The whole "I love you" thing is so totally overrated, so I said "I want you" instead.  Hehe :-) thanx for reviewing.

Hermione Gardiner- I thank thee Hermione :-D reviews are always welcome in the future, thanx again.

All you people, I have decided, deserve really really really really big cookies for valentines day!  :-D  I give all of thee a 5 foot long choc. Cookie, a 4 ft long sugar cookie, a 5 ft long oatmeal w/ raisins, and another 4 ft. long chocolate chip cookie!  Happy days everyone.

~Minni


End file.
